marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hawk Tribe Camp
RED HAK TRIBE CAMP 10 XP For the most part, Apaches were hunters and gatherers who depended on a nomadic existence. The Apaches designed their camps to fit their environment. Some lived in tipis made from wooden poles covered with bison hide on the edge of the plains. These Tipis offered temporary, portable housing as the people followed bison herds across the plains. Most Apache lived in wickiups, round huts made of brush with scooped-out earthen floors. The wickiup’s outer covering changed with the weather. In summertime, people draped leafy branches over the dwelling to provide shade and ventilation in the hot weather. In winter they used tanned animal hides for insulation. They often built larger wickiups with a hole in the center so that smoke from cooking fires could escape. Both tipis and wickiups were ideal housing for hunters and gatherers who moved around their lands as the seasons changed. One of the most famous tribes of Apache during the days of the American Frontier was the one led by Chief Red Hawk. The tribe was known for the creation of the hero Apache Kid. The territory inhabited by Red Hawk’s tribe lay near Fort Madison, Arizona. Scene Distinctions Ancestral Apache Territory, Colorado Plateau, Traditional Campsite Scene Complications none SFX: At the Stake. Spend a die from the doom pool to create equal-sized Bound to the Stake complication and a Guarded complications on a target. If you have unlocked Apache Camp, you may spend 1 PP and an effect die to create the same complications on a target. SFX: Medicine Lodge. When creating Medical or Mystic assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. If you have unlocked Apache Camp, you may step back one of your stress dice an additional time when you spend a transition scene at Apache Camp. SFX: Powwow. Spend a D12 from the doom pool to create a Powwow action scene. If you have unlocked Apache Camp, you may spend 1 PP, a D6 or higher Wilderness resource and an effect die from a roll convincing the chief, medicine man, or elders to call for a Powwow during a transition scene. Add “Ceremonial Meeting”, “Ritual Dance” and “Tribal Council” as scene distinctions for the remainder of the scene. Each character partaking in the Powwow gains a random D6 resource from one of the following specialties at the beginning of the scene: Combat, Medical, Mystic, or Wilderness. If you have spend a resource greater than D6 to initiate the Powwow, gain a social-based asset equal to your resource die. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including one of the created scene distinctions. When creating social- or reputation-based assets, complications or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. If a character fails a roll during the scene by five or more, or looses a ritual contest, create a D8, or step up a reputation-based complication on the character. SFX: Red Hawk Tribe. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend 1 PP and a D6 or higher Combat- or Reputation-based resource/a D8 doom die to add a band of Red Hawk Tribe Warriors to the scene. For each step the resource is higher than D6, or for each additional PP spend, add a two affiliation die to the band of warriors. SFX: Tribal Territory. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to add any one of the following scene distinctions and shutdown “Traditional Campsite” or any other of the following scene distinctions: “Ancient Burial Mound”, “Coral Canyon”, “Hunting Site”, “Near Fort Madison”, or “Timber Valley”. Spend a D10 effect die to remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Traditional Campsite” as a scene distinction. SFX: Wild Horse Mesa. Spend 1 PP/a doom die shutdown “Traditional Campsite” or any of the scene distinctions from the SFX: Tribal Territory. and add “Wild Horse Mesa” as a scene distinction. Spend a D8 or D10 effect die from a roll including an Athletics or Wilderness specialty to create a D6 or D8 Wilderness resource during a transition scene. If you have unlocked Red Hawk Tribe Camp, or by stepping up the lowest die in the doom pool, step up the resource by +1. If you have unlocked Red Hawk Tribe Camp, spend a D10 effect die from a roll including a Wilderness specialty/a D10 doom die to add a Herd of Wild Horses to the scene. Describe an appropriate stunt and spend a D10 effect die/a D12 doom die to shutdown “Wild Horse Mesa” and recover “Traditional Campsite” as a scene distinction. Limit: Ancestral Land. Unless “Ancestral Apache Territory” has been shut down, if you do not have unlocked Red Hawk Tribe Camp, or have a D6 or higher Tribal Reputation, count both 1’s and 2’s on your dice as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. Limit: Tribal Community. If you do not have a D6 or higher Tribal Reputation, or are subject to a reputation-based complication, add a D6 to the doom pool. If you become openly involved in a crime, break a tribal taboo, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Mistrust of the Tribe” as a scene complication, or, if there is already a “Mistrust of the Tribe” as a scene complication, gain a D6 Reputation-related complication. Dramatis Personae Apache Kid, Big Thunder (Treacherous Warrior), Chief Red Hawk, Little White Pine (Papoose Girl), Long Bow (Medicine Man), Long Trail (Experienced Hunter), Red Horse (Apache Kid's Blood Brother), Running Moose, Running Stag (Swift Spear’s Son), Swift Spear (Honorable Warrior), Tall Eagle (Tribal Elder), White Swan (Red Hawks’s Niece) Category:Settings Category:Old West